


Cherry Tomatoes

by Tijmen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fisting, Maids, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijmen/pseuds/Tijmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maid in a BDSM relationship made a serious mistake. She is appropriately punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loethlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/gifts).



The rules had been clear. No unsanctioned leaves of the house, always speak with two words, and above all, don't eat the tomatoes.

But he placed them right on the table. Where I had to walk past them every time I grabbed a drink for him, or went to the toilet.

They were so round and red. The perfect sweet and sour cocktail. It was too much. I had been denied breakfast for coming when I wasn't allowed, the night before. My stomach was complaining loudly. I had to take one. Just one. He wouldn't know, right? He would never know one was missing.

Plucking one off the pile of cherry tomatoes, I put my lips to it and sucked. The tiny red ball disappeared into my mouth. 

I savoured every last drop of sour juice, and every bit of flesh. I was still hungry, but I could do with this until dinner. He always let me eat with him, at the opposite end of the table. He always made sure I cooked healthy portions. I had lost ten pounds in the last three months, so he was allowing me bigger portions. It was hard at first, but I looked so much sexier now. He really cared for me. 

Having completed all my daily duties, I sat myself down on the couch. I was allowed to watch TV and all that, but it was five to four. The only sounds I could hear was the ticking clock, and when it struck four times, the tumblers clicking in the lock. I rushed to the door, making sure to put the kettle on on the way.

"Did you have a good day at work, sir? Is there anything you will be needing besides your tea?"

"Yes, I will need your panties, please."

"E-excuse me, sir?"

"You heard me. Pants, please."

I hurriedly lifted up my dress and grabbed a hold of my purple panties. They tickled my calves as I pulled them down to my ankles and stepped out of them.

"Thank you. Now I'd like you to prepare a shower for me, please."

I rushed upstairs, gathered the soaps and shampoos, and ran the water to make sure it was the right temperature. “Thirty-eight degrees, almost as hot as him… ” I mumbled, and felt that the shower floor wasn't the only thing getting wet. 

I turned around from adjusting the water to grab the lotion, only to bump my forehead into his chest. He had a full foot on me, heightwise. I was looking down at my bare feet. His breath was tickling the hairs on my forehead. Slowly letting my gaze drift to his right hand, I noticed he was holding a riding crop. 

"When I left for work, there were twenty-one tomatoes in the bowl downstairs. Now there are twenty. I don't care what you do, you can run all the way back to your boyfriend if you like, but you don't. Touch. The. Tomatoes."

He put the crop away and produced a length of red rope from behind his back. 

"Hands forward, please." He tied them up with an Arbor knot. I had been in a few sailing competitions and I knew that it actually tightened when you pull it from the inside. It was like a trap. The more I struggled, the more painful it would become. 

"Now please turn around and put your hands to the faucets of the shower."

He fastened the knot around the metal part of the shower. It was drilled into the wall, so there was no tugging that out. The rope was seaworthy, so it wouldn't break before I would. I gave the knot a quick tug, and I felt my heart sink when it actually tightened around my wrists.

The sharp, cutting pain hit me from an unknown direction. The shower was still running. A few strands of wet hair clinged to my face in the same pattern as the tears that were flowing from my eyes. The pain made me inhale sharply, and I coughed as some water made its way into my nose.

He hit me again, this time with such force that a shriek of agony escaped my mouth. I liked pain, but this was too much because I was unprepared. I wasn't a mare, even though he rode me like one.

After a few more strikes and a few more whines, the feeling in my ass started to numb.

He wasn't going to win. I'd show him how well I could handle the pain. A grimace curled around my lips.

'What's that? No more cries? You're even smiling?"

He stopped whipping and dropped the crop between my feet. I heard the familiar clinking of an unbuckling belt and my heart jumped. Finally. I was getting his cock again, after having to wait three agonising days for it.

I felt something hot rub against my hips. He was serious. I gulped and prepared myself for him entering my already soaking wet pussy.

I started to extend my body out to his in the hope that he might slip it in already, but he pulled away whenever I did so. He just kept on rubbing it against my clit and pussy, teasing me. 

Correction, this wasn't teasing. This was torture.

He pulled back a bit further, and I couldn't feel him anymore. But then his shaft pressed against my ass. My heart sank twice the distance it had just jumped. 

He had to be joking. No lube? At all? Not even my juices? Yet there he was, softly pressing his cock against my ass.

He spread my asscheeks with his hands, and soft pressure became more insistent. But I was intent on keeping him out.

I tensed my sphincter, and tried with all my might to not let anything past it. And so I stood there. For a good ten minutes.

My ass was getting tired. I started to waver for a few fractions of a second at a time, and he had relentlessly preyed on that opportunity to shove his cock another fraction of an inch up my ass.

Ten minutes became half an hour. I had forced him out a couple of times after he was about a quarter inch in, effectively setting him back to the start, but he didn't show signs of giving up. When was he going to give in? Why wouldn't he take the juicy pussy just below that, which would feel even better? My arms had begun to shake with tension, and by now, the rope had tightened itself around my wrists quite securely.

I'd tried everything. Cursing. Begging. False promises. True ones. Anything, but not this. I had even tried complete silence, in case he was just getting off on me talking. 

But nothing had worked. I was standing here, in the shower, hands pruny from all the water, my dress soaked, with no end in sight.

My resolve was strong. But my endurance wasn't. Bit by bit, I was slipping, and he was inserting more of himself into me. By now, he was at least half an inch into my ass. It started to hurt.

And then I just let go. I figured it would hurt less if there was no resistance, but I was still tense enough to make it painful.

He didn't ram it in, no, nothing aggressive and mindless like that. He just slowly inserted it. Inch by inch.

It lasted an eternity. After another two minutes, he had finally inserted his full length inside me. I had taken him fully before, but not in the ass, nor without lube.

He stayed inside me for a bit, and I hoped I'd satisfied him, despite knowing better. He started pulling out. Was it over?

After pulling out about an inch, he made a sudden lurch forward and rammed in again. It hurt so much. I felt fuller than ever before. My ass was on fire. I thought I would fall down because of how weak my knees were at this point, but I managed to stay on my feet.

He thrusted his last inch into me again and again, continuously filling me up. He started slowly pulling out more and ramming all of it back in.

His effective strokes were now two, three inches, but luckily the pain was giving way to pleasure.

He was only thrusting half his cock in and out of me, but it felt like I was taking his full length every time.

I felt a soft touch against my pussy lips. Finally, I thought, he was getting the right idea.

He inserted his index finger all the way, followed by his middle finger, and his ring finger and pinky, all while maintaining his painful strokes.

I easily took his four fingers because of how wet I was. If only he would start moving them. He was just keeping his fingers still inside. 

After about thirty seconds, he started pulling his fingers out. “Finally he's got the right idea,” I thought. But he kept going. His fingers were almost out and he kept pulling away. I was left feeling very dissatisfied. 

I felt something blunt press against my pussy now. It wasn't a finger. It was a knuckle.

He inserted his first two folded up fingers effortlessly. The other two followed with relative ease, after having wiggled his fingers about, stimulating me while destroying my other orifice. The thumb was the tricky part. He kept wiggling, and finally it slipped in. 

This was the first time I had been able to take his whole hand. He started twisting and turning it inside, rubbing up against my cervix and my G-spot at the same time. Then he reached with his other hand, and started rubbing my clit.

I couldn't bear the overwhelming pleasure. I felt something hot and wet on the inside of my ass, and realised he had just come, but he still appeared to be going. It was a cocktail of pleasure and pain. I was shaken to the core, and a familiar feeling stirred deep inside me.

"M-may I c-come, sir?”

“You've earned it, slut. You may come."

After a few seconds, an explosion of heat went through my body. All the muscles in my torso tensed, and all those in my legs weakened. He had had the foresight to remove his hand from my clit and support my body with it, suspending me above the shower floor.

Ripples of pure energy went through my spine, and I clamped my muscles down violently on his fist and dick. It forced them deeper inside me, which was exactly where I wanted them at that moment. 

The orgasm started to fade away, but a hand movement from his fist that was still so deep inside me almost immediately triggered a second orgasm. The shower wall I had been staring at for the past hour disappeared and made way for a black field with white, dancing lights on it. I couldn't breathe. For a few seconds, I was in utter bliss. 

He held me completely still. I felt his cock shrinking inside me, until it finally fell out. I decided to push my vaginal muscles to get his fist out as well. It slipped out, leaving my vagina with an audible sucking noise. I had never felt this empty before. With a shaky voice, I asked, "Could we maybe d-do that again tomorrow, s-sir?"


End file.
